


Still not...

by turante



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli make camp. Aragorn talks... to his sword.





	Still not...

Strider the ranger sat beside the fire, carefully sharpening his sword. Beside him sat his faithful friend other from Andùril, Legolas. The blonde ethereal creature was watching every move he made as if he were hypnotized by his gestures.

Aragorn raised his head and smiled at him, then focused back to his sword, caressing it with a shred of cloth and entrusting it with elvish words. _“Aran gerithan, megil vell nîn.”_

Legolas laughed and rose to his feet, leaving the camp and a grumpy dwarf behind.

Aragorn smiled at Gimli.

“What did you say?” asked the dwarf.

“Still not king.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _“Aran gerithan, megil vell nîn.”_ Should mean: _“I’ll be king, my beloved sword.”_


End file.
